


Stepping On Toes

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Kensuke tries to convince Asuka to go to a dance with him.





	Stepping On Toes

"Go to the dance with me, please?"

"No."

"I'm not that fond of dancing, okay?"

"But I really need a date."

"Kensuke, do you want me to Strangle you?"

"Fine, but do you know any girls I could ask?"

The red head thought for a moment.

"Hikari?"

The light brunette turned on his heel and ran off.

"He didn't even bother to say thanks."


End file.
